Corruption
by A Baby Kitten
Summary: The Ancients foretold a prophecy of a half breed ooman and Yautja princess bringing forth a change that will ripple throughout Yautja history. With doubt in her mind and rebellion in her heart, the half breed princess finds herself in the claws of a Bad Blood. Will the prophecy come true, or will the Bad Blood change everything? A sequel to "Devotion". Rated M.


Hello Everyone! I just want to let you know that this IS a sequel to Devotion, another Predator story. Although it is not required to read it, it may help with some of the characters identification. Whether you read it or not, I do hope you enjoy my new story! I will try to update as soon as I can and I WILL finish this story so never lose hope!

Thank you for choosing Corruption!

*Disclaimer! I do not own Predator, Alien or any characters pertaining to the AVP franchise!"

* * *

Her arm was numb, from the elbow to the fingertips, complete and utter sleep. She struggled to her feet again and the chain rattled from her movements. She'd been here so long that the shackle around her wrist had dug down to the bone. That was the least of her worries though, she needed water and food or she wouldn't be alive much longer.

The thunder rolled and shook the wooden shack she was being kept in. It wouldn't be long before the only nourishment she got came streaming in from above. At least she had that to look forward to.

The sound of heavy footsteps indicated that he was coming back. She'd been here a few weeks now and still the sound of those bone and metal sabatons had her stiffening with uncertainty.

Was he here for a chat? Here to gawk at her and kick her like a dog again? Maybe it wasn't him at all and it was that male, who couldn't keep his malehood under his codpiece, back for more. Or, if Paya felt sorry for her today, he was coming to end her suffering. Whichever it was, she never looked forward to company.

The door creaked open and his massive silhouette blocked out the light. He shifted to the side and let a ray of daylight blind her. She winced as she squinted her eyes in reaction. What a dick.

He came inside and closed the door. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness again, his features came into focus. She narrowed her eyes in hatred at him as he lifted off his bone and metal bio mask, pieced together like a puzzle.

He was tall, massively tall, and she'd bet he was almost as big as her father. His eyes were bright green, like the color of Yautja blood and had the deaths of a thousand souls beaming out of them. His tresses were solid black and had indentions where his status rings used to be. He'd painted several strands neon green, she still hadn't figured out if it was with actual blood or paint but either way, they still looked intimidating.

Most Yautja male warriors were big but he was enormous. Dense and made of solid hard muscle. Arms the size of her waist, hands as big as her head and a chest as broad as half her height. He was a stacked male and his hormones were so heavy, that his scent wafted out like an air freshner, a cinnamon and spice, thick on the spice, fragrance. She was certain that it was just a natural occurrence too, and had nothing to do with him wanting to mate, which was when males secreted their scents.

His armor was so primitive and nothing like an honorable Yautja's. He wore two large skulls with horns as pauldrons and the top of his bio mask was also adorned with small sharp horns from an unidentifiable animal. He had a bone bracer on one hand and a set of modified wrist blades on the other. Instead of blades of metal, he had replaced them with three curved and sharpened bones. How he managed to attach them to the firing mechanism was beyond her.

His gloves were made of black leather that covered his palms and stopped right before his knuckles, leaving his fingers and thumb free. He had taken the claws of a cat creature and attached them to the end of the gloves so that when he made a fist, the claws would rip flesh with every punch. She knew those all too well as he'd used them on her plenty of times.

His chest covering was made of carved bone and engraved with symbols she was unfamiliar with. His cod piece was yet another skull and his belt was made up of tiny little digit bones, held together with leather. Underneath she could barely make out a leather loin cloth, stained to the same bright green as his tresses.

He wore no protective netting under his armor and when he came close enough, she could see every cut and scar his body had and it had plenty. His leg armor on his shins was made of leather and bone and the coverings on his feet also had claws like his gloves. He was an intimidating male and an even fearful Yautja, she had her fair share of nightmares about him.

He stepped closer into the sparse light and her eyes widened in fear. Pauk. She'd seen him a thousand times and his face still made her nervous. Aside from his deadly eyes, he had a massive scar that ran across his face. The biggest gash started from his right eyebrow and the went diagonally across his face, ending with a tear to his left mandible and the reason he was missing a tusk. It had somehow missed his eye and three other scars were smaller, still noticeable but smaller. It almost looked like a massive cat creature got a good rake down his face with its claws.

His skin was a deep forest green but his scars were such a darker shade that they were almost black. He knew she was staring at him and he began a low steady growl in distaste. She shifted her eyes from his scars to his green irises and he returned her glare with one of his own. His, however, was filled with a much deadlier threat and she quickly averted hers.

He let out a guttural deep laugh. "You still try and test me, little ju'ha?" His voice so brash and low, it sounded like he was growling instead of talking.

Ju'ha. Princess. He didn't mean it respectfully either, he spat it out like bile in his mouth. He despised her father, loathed him even, and he wouldn't spare her the stories of their childhood together. Stories she didn't care to listen to especially when they involved lies. He'd tell her, when her father and him were pups, that he'd beat her father every time they sparred. Over and over again, he'd beat him until he bled and that her grandfather would have to pull him off of her father.

It was lies, hateful jealous lies, as her father was the strongest male she knew. He'd never allow such a cowardly Bad Blood so much as land a blow, let alone beat him to a pulp. She wasn't sure if she hated him more for the fact that he had her chained up in here like a dog or because he told her these lies about her father.

She shifted her stance and the chain rattled against its hold in the wall. He looked at her inquisitively and her parched lips cracked as she opened her mouth to speak.

Her voice was raspy and low from the lack of water and nourishment to her body. He kept his eyes on her like a hawk on prey, interested in what she had to say.

"Go on, speak your mind. Tell me how frail you are." He sneered.

The taste of blood filled her mouth as her dry lips split open. "You're.." She began and like lightning striking he grabbed her under her jaw and tilted her head upwards to look at his disfigured face.

"Say it!" He barked at her.

"You're a coward." She wheezed, her tongue like a ball of glue in her dry mouth.

He splayed open his mandibles and roared in her face, hot air and tickles of saliva hit her face causing her to close her eyes to shield them. He'd been trying to break her, beat her into submission and get her to admit that she was weak. That her father was weak, that her entire family was made up of spoiled cowards but never. Never would she admit a lie and especially not to a wretched Bad Blood like Nak'da.

"I'll kill you, rip your lungs from your chest and devour them in front of you. Would you still rather spit at my name, Raen, than whisper it for mercy?" He asked.

"Sei-i." She replied confidently. "Kill me, end my life, spare me from any more of your bantering."

He slammed her head into the stone wall before letting her go. "You will rot in here and when your corpse hangs from the shackles you so proudly wear, I'll leave it. A trophy to adorn my many others." He said as he opened his arm and spread it around the room.

She had almost forgotten that she shared a room with about fifteen others. It wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't all skeletons or beef jerkied bodies. At least the smell had become no longer noticeable.

Nak'da slammed the door on his way out. Another tantrum from an obviously upset pup. She couldn't believe she had allowed herself to be captured by him. She should've listened to her father, heeded his warning about going alone and stayed back in the citadel where she was safe.

Damn her rebellious urges. She was strong and had achieved great feats but she was no match for Nak'da. With age under his belt and obvious experience, he had easily forced her into a helpless state. Once he figured out who she was, it was the shackles for her.

His plan for her was still unknown. He hadn't mentioned on one of his many visits what exactly he wanted with her. She guessed she was just a toy at this point. Something to wind up and watch it go until the gears broke from wear and tear. It wouldn't be long before she ceased to wind and right now, death was more than welcomed.

A bolt of lightning lit up the few cracks around the door and a roar of thunder followed it. The pitter patter of heavy rain began to grow and increase. She sluggishly walked to the end of her chain, stepping over skulls and bones, to hold open her mouth at the small hole in the roof.

She whimpered and grunted at the metal grinding against her wrist but she needed this. To live she needed the few drinks of water that Paya was providing for her. The steady stream began to pour down and she leaned back allowing her anchored arm to hold her up as she drank.

The water was warm from the summer heat but she didn't care. Her dry mouth and organs absorbed the water like a sponge as she continued to chug it down. Tears rolled from her eyes from the pain in her wrist but she had to at least fill her stomach to the brim. There was no telling when the next rain would come.

After drinking her fill, she let the water run over her hair and face. It wasn't a complete shower but the slight cleanliness was still refreshing. She wrapped her hand around the chain and pulled herself back up to a stable position.

She didn't even want to look at the damage on her wrist, she knew from the searing pain that it was raw and exposed. She sank down the stone wall and couldn't help but to think about her father.

If he were here, he'd gut Nak'da like a fish, skin him like a deer and pluck those painted tresses of his like you'd pluck feathers from a fowl. If she had anything to feel sorry about, it was not listening more to her father. The last thing they said to each other were harsh words in a heated argument. If Nak'da killed her tomorrow, she'd certainly approach Centanu a worthless half breed.

She kicked a skull away from her feet and watched it roll down into a pile of others. She had tried to pry the anchor on the chain off the wall with one of the bones but it was no use. They were all too brittle to hold up and they snapped like small twigs at the slightest pressure.

She contemplated just severing her hand but then what? Make a run for it? And where would she go? Surely Nak'da and his peons apprehended her ship. Probably stripped it down by now.

Bad Bloods usually took apart any ships they found since they had trackers in them. Sometimes they'd reassemble it but most of the time they just sold the parts to shady buyers. The odds that her father's ship was still in full assemblage was slim to none.

She leaned her head back and sighed. She couldn't help but to replay the whole scenario of how she ended up here over and over in her head. Her own personal punishment on top of whatever Nak'da dished out daily.

It all began on the morning of her 122nd birthday. Yautja never celebrated such trivial things but her mother had always made a deal about it ever since she was a pup. Her mother was an ooman from the planet Earth and her father was an Yautja. They'd met when her father kidnapped her mother to use her as a trophy since her ooman race was rare but instead he fell in love with her and one thing led to another then she was born.

A half ooman, half Yautja but her physical appearance was more on the ooman side with normal ooman features. Inside however, her muscles were that of an Yautja's and even her blood was neon green like one. She was basically an ooman with Yautja strength. Not as strong as her father or Nak'da but vastly stronger than any ooman.

Her hair was the same color as her father's, black roots with red ends but it's appearance was ooman, not straight like her mother's but big bouncy spiral curls that reached just past her shoulders. Right now it was a matted mess but when it was clean, it was nice looking.

Her skin was olive like her Native American mother's and her features resembled her mother's as well. An endearing nose and full pink lips, strong high cheekbones and large almond shaped eyes. While the shape was like her mother's, the dark crimson color was another trait from her father.

It was her striking features, however, that drew the attention of all the Yautja males. Father's and sons approached her father often inquiring about her availability and if they could have her as a betrothed.

While the mere thought of having to mate a complete stranger had her body crawling, her father thought it would be enough to tame her wild heart especially since the Ancients foretold a horrible prophecy when she was born. She apparently would be the downfall of Yautja society, destined to uproot everything they surrounded their laws and ways around.

It sounded like a load of crap to her but her father took it seriously. It was one of the reasons why he was so strict on her, constantly babysitting her and denying her any time alone.

Hence, a betrothed. N'ik, the son of an aristocrat, that had been drawing the eyes of the Elders and the Ancients since his chiva. She was promised to him on the day he would achieve Elite status. He was three hundred years old now and was already well on his way up the ranks. It wouldn't be long before he reached his goal and claimed her as his prize.

She hated it. She hated being a trophy for a male that could care less about her and more about what came with her. As the only living heir to her father's throne, any male that she mated would be destined to become king. N'ik was a greedy male and only lavished her in the company of her parents. When they weren't looking, he showed his true colors and often ignored her.

If only her father would've listened to her or allowed her to choose her own male, the throne wouldn't be destined to be tainted by the likes of N'ik. Unfortunately, the betrothment is set in stone. She would mate N'ik on the day he reached Elite status and would continue to be ordered around by a Yautja male. That is, of course, if she didn't die in the hell hole she was deep in the depths of now.

The morning of her birthday, she had tried to sneak out of the citadel and get away for a few hours before First Meal. When she went to leave, her father had put a "no fly" tag on the ship she used, basically grounding her until further notice. The entire day she stayed in her room, too upset to even look at her father.

Her mother, being the soft soul that she is, brought her a gift and a dessert to celebrate and all was well until her father tried to "talk" to her. His idea of talking is he does all the speaking while everyone else listens. The only exception to that was her mother and she always tried to stick up for her. It hardly worked but on that day, her mother had snapped. Yelled and even cursed at her father and for the first time in her life, she saw her father cower. The wrath of a mate must be even horrible than death.

Her mother had managed to get her father to lift the hold on the ship and as long as N'ik went with her, she could visit her favorite planet. A gift for her birthday. N'ik, of course, agreed in front of her parents but once they were alone, he no longer was interested in what she wanted to do.

He bailed on her, leaving her to travel alone which was great with her. She didn't want to have to spend her birthday with N'ik anyway. When she got to G'eru, her small little camp she had built had been ransacked by Bad Bloods. Her supplies and treasures stolen and her small lodge burned to the ground.

Set on getting revenge, she hunted down the Bad Bloods only to find Nak'da. She fought him, a long and hard battle but in the end she was beaten. While she was drooling into the gravel, he destroyed her wrist gauntlet, stripped off her wrist blades and shattered her bio mask rendering her unable to call for help.

Upon seeing her Yautja blood pouring from her wounds, he was intrigued. He had heard about the legendary warrior Prince that mated an ooman and had a pup together but being a Bad Blood and cut off from honorable Yautja's, the stories seemed like made up rumors.

He had dug a dagger into her arm to test the blood again and when he was confident he had the half breed princess in his claws, he spared her an honorable death. He quickly left the planet, taking her ship and her with him. Where they went, she wasn't sure but she did know they didn't galaxy jump. Which meant they weren't too far from G'eru.

Nak'da and his clan of Bad Bloods lived in a primitive village. The houses and buildings were made out of wood, stone and pieces of metal they had salvaged or stole. While the building material was weak, the construction was not. Some of the buildings were tall and had to be two or three stories if not more.

The one she was in, however, was both poorly constructed and weak. It was basically a shack against a cliff side and on days when the wind was strong, the roof would shift and lift up like it would take off.

She wasn't sure what the Bad Bloods did for fun but on some nights, she heard them out there, drinking c'nlip and having a gay old time. What she did know was that Nak'da was high up in the ranks. She knew he wasn't at the bottom but he also wasn't at the top. Another Bad Blood, who she already had the luxury of meeting, gave orders to Nak'da.

She heard him outside her hut around the first week she was here. Apparently, the chief or the king or whatever he's called, had a little too much to drink and stumbled into her holdings. U'darahje thwei, he had called her which roughly translates to tainted blood. Not her best title but at least it wasn't rodent or pest.

Nak'da wasn't around, and if he was he probably wouldn't have cared. That night her will was silently broken but she'd never let it show, especially not in front of Nak'da. The chief had his way with her, ripped up her coverings and stole away her greatest treasure. She was "tainted" now, horribly used and she couldn't help but feel like she was worth much less now than before. She'd never admit it out loud though, no matter how much torture she endured, never.

Her father, no doubtedly, was looking for her, she was certain of it but there was nothing really for him to track. He probably went to G'eru, probably saw her burned down camp and found her blood splattered all over the camp of the Bad Blood. He probably guessed she might be dead but with no evidence of her corpse, figured out that she was taken. Her mother cried, no guessing to it and her father probably drove his wrist blades through N'ik for abandoning her. She smiled at that thought.

Was he close to finding her? Probably not. Nak'da was stupid but not careless. He probably went to even more care when he erased his tracks on G'eru since he had stolen the princess. Her father was probably scouring every planet that could possibly exist right now. Paya knows how long that would take.

Her fate was in Nak'da's hands now. Whether she lived to see another ray of light through that crooked wood door or if she was tossed in front of Cetanu was all up to one male.


End file.
